This proposal is concerned with sexual behavior and physiology in Culicoides, using C. melleus as the experimental animal. The overall objective is to give a complete account of sexual behavior in C. melleus and to investigate and describe all other processes, functional, anatomical, sensory and physiological, associated with the sexual act. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Linley, J. R. The role of the female in the sexual behavior of culicoides melleus. In World Ceratopogonidae Group, Proceedings of Meetings, August 23-September 1, 1976. Mosquito News (In press). Linley, J. R., and M. J. Hinds. 1976. Seasonal changes in size, female fecundity and male potency in Culicoides melleus (Diptera: Ceratopogonidae). J. med. Ent. 13: 151-156.